Eastern Glow
by I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies
Summary: Marissa has been sent to a recovery center. Seth and Summer are trying to enjoy their summer. Ryan is at a loss because of Marissa being gone. Better then it sounds...sorry. RM SS. R&R. It's Finished Now...
1. Trouble Sleeping

Okay, this is my take on what will happen this summer on the O.C. Except it's switched a little…there's no Lindsay (even though I like her, it messes up my story line) and there's no Alex or DJ either. Seth and Summer got back together and Zach was always there, he was just their friend though. Ryan and Marissa got back together after the 1st episode, but she still had the drinking problem. I'm just experimenting with stuff ok. I don't own the O.C. etc. This is just a story that popped into my head. If you like it, review it! Jamie.

It was hard for him to remember the last time he felt safe. The last time someone had told him that they loved him. But then it hit him, Marissa was the last one to tell him that she loved him. And he didn't say it back.

As he was sitting in his Pool House, he wondered why everything had happened. If it wasn't for Oliver, they would be together. He knew that's what really tore them apart. He felt so guilty about everything.

"Hey Ryan, watcha doin'? Wanna play some PS2?" Seth walked in casually and saw Ryan. Ryan didn't look that good. So Seth decided to help. He knew what was wrong…he just didn't know how to fix it or what to say. Seth felt like an idiot…Ryan was always there for him, making him feel better, but Seth didn't know what to do to make Ryan feel better.

Ryan woke up from his daze. "Yeah, sure." He smiled, it was such a fake smile, he knew Seth could tell. "How about the Pirate game?" Ryan laughed on the inside. He secretly liked that game, and knew that Seth hated it.

"Alright, I guess…but I was thinking San Andreas…?"

"Yeah, that sounds better…let's play that one."

Seth and Ryan sat and played for a couple of hours, Ryan felt better now. He knew what he was going through would eventually go away. He just wished he could see her, talk to her. Anything.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry…y'know, about Marissa. Her mom's a bitch. I can't believe she sent her away like that."

Seth had hit Ryan's soft spot with those words. "Me either. Maybe she'll be okay though. Maybe she'll get better. It's only a few months."

Seth knew Ryan was just trying to make himself feel better. Julie had sent Marissa to the recovery center, so Marissa could sober up from drinking. "Yeah, that's right buddy. Plus, you can always go see her on weekends. Me and Summer will go with you."

"Okay." Ryan gave the controller to Seth. "Your turn." Seth took the controller and played around for a while.

"You think she'll get better?" Ryan asked.

Ryan sounded so little when he asked that…like a little kid who was asking why their dog had died. "Yeah, I really do." Seth responded, he knew she'd get better. She had told him herself. She wanted to get better for Ryan.

"I do too." Ryan sat quietly. He thought about how he had hated Julie but was kind of happy too. He wanted Marissa to get help, she had needed it. He just wished that it didn't take her having to go to a recovery center and leave him.

-

Marissa sat with the other girls in a circle on the floor. She had only been at this place for 5 days and she already hated it. She missed Ryan, and her dad. She wanted to tell her dad everything that was going on…but he was in Hawaii. She missed Newport, even though she had hated it so much there the past summer. This summer was different though…Ryan was there, he was staying. They were happy. But now she was depressed and miserable again. She admitted to needing the help, she knew she did…but she didn't want to sacrifice everything her and Ryan had worked for. He had told her that he would wait for her though. She believed him. Ryan would always wait for her and she knew it.

After the 2 hour discussion for the day Marissa went back to her room. She didn't have to share a room and she was happy for that. It was Friday, which meant that Ryan could come see her tomorrow. They could even go out for a little while. It wasn't completely like a prison…she had some freedom. She sat on her bed and wrote in her journal. Everyone that went there had to write in their journal everyday. They could write about anything they wanted, it was just something to help everyone get their feelings out.

Marissa wrote:

Today, I missed Ryan even more. I wish I could just go back to Newport and lay in the sun with Summer. I wish we could all sit and play PS2 and listen to music or go to a movie. Like it used to be. I was so happy with my life. I messed it up. It's all my fault. I thought that drinking would make the bad disappear. I'm such a fuck up.

She put down her journal and started to cry. She knew it wasn't all her fault. She hoped no one blamed it all on her. She fell asleep on her hard white bed with tears in her eyes.

-

Ryan fell asleep thinking of the school year he had with Marissa. They had so much fun. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Saturday Morning

Ryan woke up at 6:00 a.m. He was ready for the long drive to see Marissa. The only problem was getting Seth up. He knew that Seth would bitch about having to wake up so early, but he was the one who insisted on going with Ryan.

Ryan walked into the kitchen to find Kirsten already up.

"Hey Ryan. You're up early on a Saturday."

"I was getting ready to wake Seth up to go see Marissa." Ryan spoke quietly. He didn't really like to be asked questions about him and Marissa, or their dating.

"Okay…well I made coffee…and there's bagels. I'll go get Seth up for you. You can go ahead and eat some breakfast."

"Thanks." Kirsten left the kitchen to wake up Seth.

Ryan couldn't wait any longer. As soon as Kirsten left the room he grabbed the phone off of the receiver and dialed Summer.

Summer woke up to her cell phone ringing. She didn't want to answer it, it was 6:15 a.m. She felt that she needed to though. She looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Seth…?" Summer asked sleepily.

"No, Ryan…are you up? You need to hurry. C'mon Summer, we don't have all day and Seth is just getting up…"

"Chino..? Calm down. I'm getting up right now. I'll be over there in a little while okay. Make sure Cohen takes a shower." With that Summer hung up the phone. She was way too tired, but she knew how excited Ryan was to be seeing Marissa. She was too, of course, but she did stay up really late. She got up eventually and got dressed, having took a shower the night before. "I hope Chino or Cohen's driving…" she said to herself.

Seth walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go. He was going to be there for Ryan and not complain about his discomfort…for once. "Okay, Ryan…I am ready. My hair is working for me today. I got my sketch book and our itinerary…"

"Itinerary? Seth, we're not even staying all night. You really think we need an…"

"Yes Ryan, we do. Me and Summer planned on giving you and Marissa some 'alone time' so I went on the Internet and found some cool places to go…y'know. Who knows anyway, we could spend the night."

"I don't think so, but might as well be prepared. I guess I could go pack some extra clothes." Ryan walked out of the kitchen to go pack his bag. This was going to be a very long drive he figured. Seth and Summer arguing…Death Cab for Cutie playing, but he decided he didn't mind them all that bad. He even became accustomed to Seth and Summer's non-stop bickering. Sometimes it was funny to hear what stupid arguments they came up with.

"Okay Seth you call us every hour…you got that?"

"Yes, father, every hour."

"We'll see you guys later then." Sandy and Kirsten watched as Ryan, Seth, and Summer drove away. "Good thing we trust them." Sandy said out loud.

"Yeah, I guess we have to." Kirsten said turning around and walking back into the house.

* * *

"First stop of our trip, we need food, drinks, and other survival requirements!" Seth said referring to the convenient store as he hopped out of the Range Rover. "Whaddya think? Some Goldfish maybe? Mountain Dew will hype me up."

"No!" Summer and Ryan screamed at the same time. "The last thing you need is to be hyped up Cohen." Summer added. "If you are a good boy, maybe later, but for now just get some waters and a little snack."

"Yes dear, I shall do that." Seth walked into the store to get the supplies.

"We've only been driving for 30 minutes and he's starting to drive me nuts…how on earth can he be that hyper when we stayed up til like 4:00?"

"Lack of sleep can make you that way, I guess." Ryan replied…Seth was starting to get to him too. For the first 30 minutes of the trip Seth mainly talked about comic books, but he kept getting off subject and talking about himself. It didn't surprise Ryan at all though. He was used to it by now. But for some reason Summer was acting pretty moody towards Seth…more than usual. Ryan wasn't sure why, maybe lack of sleep turned her into a bitch.

"We'll just give him the GameBoy and put him in the back…" Summer said trying to think of ways to get Seth to be quiet for a little while.

"That would work, if I hadn't forgot the GameBoys. He brought his sketch book. Let him draw a little." Ryan stopped pumping the gas for the Range Rover as Seth walked out of the store.

"Let's go!" Seth yelled enthusiastically. "I've got the goods."

This is going to be a longer trip than I imagined. Ryan thought.

* * *

Marissa had to be up at 7:00 a.m. She took a shower and got dressed. She was allowed to spend the day with Ryan until 10:30 at night. She was so happy. She would get to see Ryan finally.

Even though Marissa had only been at the recovery center for 5 days, she didn't get to see Ryan for a long time before that too. She had to go through with the therapy sessions and Julie kept Marissa on house lock for 2 weeks. Marissa hated her mom even more now.

Marissa's life was exactly the same everyday at the center. You wake up, shower, dress, eat breakfast, go through some therapy, get some time to yourself to do what you want, then eat lunch, more time to yourself, then it's more therapy, then eat dinner, and last go to bed. She usually stayed up later than most the other girls. She would read or write or just listen to her headphones. But either way, she hated the never ending cycle. The monotony.

It was almost 8:30 now, and Marissa was waiting for the group session to be over. Then she would go to her individual session, and then she would get to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day. She found that the weekends were different. Not as much schedule, and she loved it. But she knew deep down that she loved it more because Ryan would be there soon.

* * *

Ryan pulled up to the Recovery center at 11:00. Seth was in the back seat asleep and Summer was in the front seat asleep. Ryan decided to leave them in the car and he'd go get Marissa on his own. Just in case they woke up, he put the keys by Summer's bag, so she could find them.

He walked into the glass doors and right away there was a nurse looking lady asking him questions. "Who are you here for?" "Marissa Cooper." "Are you family?" "Boyfriend." and a few more like that. Then she led him to where Marissa was sitting on the couch watching The Valley with some other girls. She didn't know he was there, looking at her. She looked so much better than before. She was sober. He cleared his throat and all the girls turned and looked at him. Marissa jumped up and ran into his arms.

"I missed you so much Ryan."

"I missed you too. Ready to get out of here for a little while?"

Marissa just smiled and started walking towards the nurse looking lady. She filled out some papers, signature here and there. What time she'd be back etc. And they were out of the Recovery center. Marissa never felt so free in her life. Ryan walked with her, holding her hand and smiling and turning to kiss her every few seconds. They were going to have the best day ever. He knew it. She knew it. They were happy and they were together, which was all that mattered.


	3. Walnut Tree

Sorry it took so long…thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. I don't own anything…trust me. Enjoy!

Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer went to the ocean. Marissa felt like she hadn't been there in forever. Summer and Marissa ran through the shallow end and splashed each other as Seth and Ryan sat in the sand and watched them.

"I'm ready for lunch Summer…are you?" Seth called out. He wasn't all that hungry, but he wanted to let Ryan and Marissa get their 'alone time' together. Summer got the hint. She knew what he was doing. It was Ryan's turn to be with Marissa.

"Yeah, let's go Cohen." She yelled back. "Coop, if you want you can come…we just figured that you and Ryan would want some time together, y'know, alone?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. How about you and Seth pick us back up here after you eat?"

"Okay Coop." Summer ran to Seth and they went to the Range Rover and drove away.

Ryan looked at Marissa as she walked towards him. She looked so beautiful to him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Just us." He whispered into her ear. "I like it better this way…"

Marissa just smiled, she loved the way he held her in his arms and whispered into her ears. "Me too." She replied.

"So, what do you wanna do? It's your day, so you decide." Ryan smiled. He was so happy to be next to her again.

"Hmm my choice? I think we should go swimming…no, no, let's just go hang out…y'know 'talk'. Does that sound good to you?"

"Y'know, it really does."

* * *

"No, Summer, I don't want to eat there. I'm sick of eating everywhere that you wanna eat at. It's my turn to pick." Seth argued with Summer.

"Cohen, why do you have to be such a baby? Let's just go to the Crab Shack. You like it there don't you?"

"Hey, yeah let's eat at the Crab Shack. I can't believe I'm such a genius. You like it there don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Summer and Seth finally stopped arguing. Summer realized that even though she was stubborn, Seth was even more stubborn and she had to give up eventually.

"Or, Seth, we could just hang out here and 'talk' if you wanted."

"Well, I do like that idea better." Seth said leaning over to kiss Summer.

* * *

Ryan and Marissa sat in the sand under the bright sun.

"I wonder where Seth and Summer are…hasn't it been like two hours?" Ryan asked curious.

"I don't know Ry. I thought you wanted it to be only us?"

"I do. Just a little worried. They're probably just giving us some time alone though huh?"

Marissa stared at the water…she couldn't help but feel happy, but she still felt horrible. "Yeah. Ryan?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry. Y'know this summer…it wasn't supposed to be like this…it was supposed to be…"

"Marissa, hey, I'd rather this summer be like this, than you be like you were, so unhappy…okay? It's okay."

"But it's not okay Ryan, I messed it up…I messed up everything." Marissa couldn't take all the pain that was building up inside of her and she started to cry.

"Mariss…it's okay…it really is baby. I promise, everything's fine."

"It's not okay Ryan. I'm in a recovery center! Every other girl in there is addicted to heroin, but I'm in there because of alcohol! I want to go home. I want to be home with you." Marissa started to cry more.

"I want you to be with me too…but mostly I want you to get better, then come home. I love you and I don't like seeing you drink. I've been around it my whole life. I don't want alcohol to ruin you. It'll ruin us. Do you want that?"

Marissa calms down a little. Ryan was right. If she got better now, their future together would be better. "No, I don't want us to be pulled apart…ever."

Ryan smiles and kisses her cheek. "Good."

Seth and Summer pull up in the Range Rover.

Summer walked up to them with Seth. "So, what are you guys up to? Cohen here, just drank a ton of Mountain Dew and he's all hyped up."

"Nice, thanks Summer. The beach is boring. Let's make if fun. You guys up for a little game I like to call Hide and Seek?"

Marissa laughs. "You're kidding right?"

Ryan thought that the idea was a little childish, but had to agree with Seth. The beach was getting kind of boring. "C'mon Marissa. We can be in teams. Seth and Summer can count first."

Marissa had to give in to him. "Alright."

"Awesome…1. 2. 3..." Seth started counting with Summer.

* * *

"How's this huh? They won't find us here." Ryan was pleased with his new found hiding place. It was an old abandoned light house.

Marissa wasn't so pleased. "Besides the fact that it's kind of creepy. It's alright." Ryan sat down on the floor of the light house, then Marissa gave in and sat next to him.

"I like Hide and Seek." Ryan was so happy. Plus he actually did think Seth had a good idea.

"Me too. But, I like this better." Marissa starts kissing Ryan. Their kisses get more passionate.

"Ha Ha! Found you!" Seth yelled as the door flew open. Then he realized what he interrupted as Ryan and Marissa pulled away from each other abruptly."Ahh. Now I see why you wanted to play Hide and Seek my Chino friend. If you wanted to play spin the bottle we could've…"

"Hey Cohen, how about we go look for sea shells." Summer stepped in, trying to make the moment less awkward.

"Alright." Seth looks at Ryan and Marissa one last time. "Have fun." The Summer pulls him out of the light house.

Ryan and Marissa can't help but start laughing.

"Ryan, what time is it?"

"Not too late. We still have a lot of time."

"That's good. How do you want to spend our time?" Marissa looks at Ryan. "Cause I was thinking we could spend it like this…" Marissa leans over and kisses Ryan.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Summer, looking for sea shells isn't all that bad. We should bring Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle out here some day." Seth said picking up another sea shell from the sand.

Summer smiles. "Yeah. We should." She pauses and thinks for a little while. "Cohen. I really hate how Marissa isn't gonna be with us all summer. I mean, what about Ryan? Is he gonna be alone all summer?"

Seth looks at Summer sympathetically. "No, he has us. Plus he gets weekends. Ryan's gonna be fine. We are gonna be fine and have an awesome summer, I promise. And Marissa will get better and come home, so everything will be better. Okay?"

"I hope so."

Seth leans over to kiss Summer.

"I know so."


	4. If You Leave

Hey here's the new chapter…finally. I hope you guys like it, that is if anyone is still reading this. If you don't like something or are confused just tell me. I don't really know what goes on in a recovery center…but this is fan fiction, so if something seems wrong…sorry, I tried.

"I can't believe it's ten already." Summer said as Seth was driving them back to the recovery center.

"I know Summ, I didn't want this day to end." Marissa replied from the back seat.

"You really wore Ryan out…look at him sleeping. He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up and realizes that we let him sleep."

"It's not like I didn't try to wake him." Marissa said pushing Ryan a little. "He's a heavy sleeper."

"When he first got here he would wake up to anything. I mean you could open the Pool House door and he would jolt outta bed. He's changed a lot huh?" Seth asked smiling. "Seems like he's not even a 'bad boy' anymore."

"Chino? A bad boy? C'mon Cohen, he wasn't really a bad boy to begin with. He's got that look though."

"He did like punching people…" Marissa added.

"Yeah he did do that." Summer laughed.

Ryan stirred a little, waking up to all the talking that was going on. "You finally gonna get up Chino? God, you slept all through Marissa leaving…"

Ryan jumped and opened his eyes only to see Marissa, Seth, and Summer laughing. "Don't do that to me Summer. Why didn't you wake me up?" Ryan asked looking at Marissa.

"We tried." Marissa replied leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a heavy sleeper."

Seth pulled into the recovery center a little while later.

"Here we are Marissa, see you next weekend?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you all next weekend…right?" She asked looking at Ryan with pleading eyes.

"Of course baby." Ryan said leaning and giving her a kiss.

* * *

"Well, what do you guys wanna do now?" Seth asked trying to break the silence.

"Go get Marissa." Was all Ryan said.

Summer stayed quiet.

Seth chose not to talk anymore.

They arrived back at his house and went inside. Seth and Summer made their way up to his room without getting noticed.

Ryan went to his Pool House…alone…without Marissa.

* * *

"Where's Chino? He hasn't came in the house all day?" Summer asked while sitting on the Cohen's couch watching a movie with Seth.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Seth replied getting off the couch after giving Summer a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

Marissa laid on her bed and thought of how good yesterday was for her. She realized that Sundays was the worst day of the week.

She wanted to go home. She missed Ryan. She missed Summer. She missed Seth. She missed her dad. She missed being numb and not being able to feel anything, she wanted alcohol so bad. Her life wasn't anything like she had ever wanted it to be. She was alone.

Just like Ryan.

She couldn't help but cry. She was hurting so bad on the inside.

"Marissa Cooper? It's time for group therapy."

"Okay, I'm coming." Marissa got off of her hard white bed and wiped her eyes. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Ryan, you in here man? Me and Summer were wondering what you were up to…"

No answer.

"Ryan?"

Seth looked around the room to find nothing. No note, no backpack, but most importantly…no Ryan.

"I swear I didn't see him leave today." Seth said to himself walking out of the Pool House. Ryan's bike was gone too. "No way…he wouldn't…nah."

"Cohen? Where's Ryan at? Isn't he in there?" Summer asked confused.

"I think he may have went to go get Marissa. All his stuff is gone. Do you think he'd do that?" Seth asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but it's a long way…would he really ride his bike that far?"

"I think he'd do anything to be with Marissa. We'll just wait…he may have just went out for a little while."

"Yeah."

* * *

He walked into the Recovery center. A nurse-looking lady came straight to him. "Hello Sir. Can you please tell me who you are here for? Visiting was held yesterday."

"I'm here for Marissa Cooper."

"Okay, and what is your relationship with her?"

"I'm her Father."

Cliffhanger. What did you think?


	5. Hello Sunshine

Sorry it took me so long...and sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to make the next one longer...I'm so glad that lindsay/zach/rebecca are gone! Yay!...okay, now with the story...

Marissa looked out the car window. Everything was going to be okay now. Her dad had rescued her…again. Since he was her father, the Recovery Center couldn't keep her without his consent. She was free finally…on one condition…if she drank anymore, she would be sent back…and there wouldn't be any weekends.

Jimmy didn't know what he was going to tell Julie. She was going to be pissed and he knew it. But Ryan had called and told him everything. Jimmy had no idea that Marissa was sent to a Recovery Center. He had decided that she needed him more than he needed to be in Hawaii. He was over Julie. And Marissa was more important anyways.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Marissa asked, wondering if Jimmy was going to leave or stay with her in Newport.

"Well, Kiddo…I figured that we could find a place to live, cause I don't think my boat is big enough for both of us…"

Marissa laughed. "It's not. What's mom going to do though?" She asked getting serious again.

"She can't do much. Well she could, but she can't take you back there. Now that they know I'm around, they have to get both parents agree to have you committed. Which isn't going to happen."

"She wasn't around much after you left. I was thankful for it, but I hated having to be around Caleb all the time. Maybe things will go back to norm…well the way they were."

"I hope so Kiddo." Jimmy replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

Seth walked into the living room after saying goodbye to Summer and saw Ryan sitting on the couch. "Ryan, you're back! Where ya been man?"

"Out."

"Humm…well that's nice. It makes me feel so good to know exactly what you were doing." Seth said sarcastically.

"I was calling Jimmy…to go get Marissa."

"You were…what?" Seth asked. "I don't get it man…didn't he go to Hawaii?"

"Yeah. But I talked to him. He didn't even know. I told him everything."

"Well is Marissa coming back?" Seth asked sitting on the couch next to Ryan.

"He said he was going to leave. But I don't know if they'll let her out. I mean, she wasn't better yet. She was getting there, but she wasn't."

"I bet everything's cool now. I mean, they can't keep her locked up there when her dad's telling them to let her leave."

"I hope you're right." Ryan said. He really did hope Seth was right. He missed Marissa…and he'd just seen her yesterday.

* * *

She walked into the Pool House but he wasn't in there. It was too late to go into the main house. Where was he? Then she heard the water running. He must've wanted to take a really late shower or something. She decided to go out by the pool and wait. Wait for his lights to turn out…cause it would be fun to scare him…just a little.

A few minutes later, he did just as she suspected. The lights went out. She walked up to the glass door and opened it slowly.

"Seth, it's late…I don't want to play video games…or…talk about Summer." Ryan groaned. Figuring it was Seth. He always woke Ryan up in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep.

He felt someone sit on the bed. Why would Seth sit on his bed? He opened his eyes to see Marissa. He jumped a little. He hadn't expected this at all.

"Marissa! You're….you're…here!"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Of course I am…thank you Ryan." He hugged her as she held on to him.

He smoothed out her hair. Was this happening? He had dreamed this so many times he wasn't sure. He opened his eyes again and turned on his lamp. She was still there. This wasn't a dream.

"I missed you Ryan."

"I missed you too. I didn't know you were getting out, your dad never told me. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." She breathed in his scent. He smelled like soap. She liked it. His hair was still wet and she pushed it up with her fingers. He looked so cute. He was always cute to her though.

"Wanna spend the night…sleeping, of course." Ryan asked with a half smile.

"Do we have to sleep?" Marissa replied.


	6. Popular Mechanics for Lovers

Here you go guys...I worked on this for a couple of days considering my last chapter sucked. I know it did. I hope you guys are happier with this chapter...it's drama free!

Ryan woke up to someone kicking him. All the covers were off of him and he was cold. He found out why when he opened his eyes. He was only in his boxers. Marissa was kicking him.

He looked at the clock and it was only 5:30 a.m. He pulled some of the covers back over him to find Marissa only in his wife beater and her panties. He smiled. Last night was the best night of his life.

Marissa moved again. This time throwing her body halfway on his with her head on his chest and her leg over his thigh. She wasn't an active sleeper last time they slept in the same bed together. Last time, she had stayed to her side, and didn't steal all the covers.

Ryan couldn't go back to sleep, even though he tried. All her body heat and the Sun rising was making him hot. Sandy and Kirsten were already at work probably. It was 6 o'clock when he checked the clock again.

Marissa's head rose up to find Ryan's eyes closed, but then they opened. "You're up now huh?" He asked, still kind of sleepy.

"It's hot in here." Marissa said throwing the covers off of her and Ryan then pulling her body off of his. "How long have you been up?" She asked laying her head on the pillow next to his.

"Since you started kicking me." He smiled showing her he didn't care. "5:30."

Marissa looked at her hands. The paint was starting to chip on her fingernails. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ryan said getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom. "Give me 10 minutes." He said as he shut the door.

Marissa raised up. She was home and happy. She was with Ryan. And last night was their first time together. With Luke, it was rushed and it hurt. But it was so much different with Ryan. She smiled. Nothing was wrong now. Everything was going to be okay now.

The door opened. "Ryan? You up yet man? I thought we could play some plays-." Seth froze seeing Marissa. He smiled coyly. "Well, hello Marissa."

Marissa blushed. She didn't want to be stuck in the situation where Seth asked questions…especially when Ryan wasn't around.

"I was just going to see if Ryan wanted to play PlayStation with me."

"He's in the shower." Marissa replied raising the covers she had pulled over herself higher.

"Well okay then. I'll just see when he comes in the house. I'm gonna go call Summer." With that he closed the door and walked back to the house.

Ryan's head poked out of the bathroom door. Hair dripping wet. "Marissa…will you bring me some clothes? Those, right there on the chair?"

Marissa got up. "What? These?" She asked pointing to the jeans and white t-shirt on the chair.

"Yes. Those. Please?"

"Why can't you come get them Ryan?"

"C'mon Marissa, don't play games."

She smiled and picked up the clothes. She walked to the bathroom door and handed them to him. "Not like I haven't see you…" She said as he smiled thank you and shut the door. He was shy. Which made him even cuter than before. If that was possible. "Seth stopped by. Wanted to play PlayStation with you."

Ryan stepped out of the bathroom ruffling a towel through his hair.

"Finally…my turn." Marissa said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Ryan watched as she shut it.

* * *

He made his way inside the main house to find Seth sitting on the couch obviously waiting for him. "Didja have a good night buddy?" Seth smiled.

Ryan 'looked' at him.

"Alright…alright…I'll take that as a 'shut-up before I hurt you' look. Summer's coming over. I told her about Marissa."

Ryan sat down next to Seth and picked up the 2nd controller. He started beating Seth at the game.

"Oh My God! You guys…it's like…6:30 in the morning and you're already playing lame video games!" Summer said flopping down on the couch next to Seth. "Where's Coop?"

"Pool House." Ryan replied zoned out with the game.

"Well, I'm gonna go see her."

"Shower." Ryan replied again.

"So, she'll be out in a minute right?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

Summer opened the door to the Pool House. "Coop!"

Marissa was sitting on the bed looking through her purse. She jumped up to hug Summer.

"So you're back? For good?"

"Yep."

"And you slept over here?"

Marissa smiled. "Yep."

"Awkward and painful?" Marissa and Summer laughed.

"Nope."

"Let's go get the boys off their asses…they're already playing video games." Summer stated.

"Figures…"

Marissa led the was into the living room. Summer sat by Seth and took his controller. "My turn."

Seth sat shocked, but then yanked away Ryan's controller. "My turn."

"I thought you didn't like video games Summer?" Ryan asked.

"I like video games Chino. I could kick your ass."

Ryan started to reply but Marissa grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. They sat there kissing as she messed with his hair and his hands went wild over her body.

"Ha ha…Summer! I win!" Seth yelled out.

"Ugh. Let's go to the beach, or the mall, or…somewhere." Summer said out of boredom.

"Alright…you get them off of each other and I'll go take a shower." Seth said while giving Ryan a little shove.

Ryan pulled away from Marissa. He was obviously in another world. "Huh?"

"We're going out. Seth's taking a shower." Summer said getting off of the couch and looking through the DVD's in the entertainment center. "Wait! You guys have the first season of 'The Valley'?"

"Seth bought it." Ryan replied not wanting to get accused of buying what he considered a chick show on DVD.

"Sure he did." Summer said putting the first disk in the PlayStation. "Maybe we can stay here all day and watch this."

"You're kidding right?" Ryan asked not wanting to get stuck watching 'The Valley' all day. He'd rather dance than do that, or be on top of the highest building in California…well, maybe not…that would be a little extreme.

"You know you like it Ryan." Marissa joined in with Summer and they both started laughing.

"I've never even watched it." Ryan replied. He was starting to get annoyed with being two girls and no Seth. Then again, Seth bought the damn thing…so he wouldn't be much help right now.

"More the reason to make you then huh?" Summer said defeating Ryan at the argument and pushing play on the controller.

"Another long day." Ryan thought.

* * *

"Can we please go out and do something now?" Seth whined. "I mean, I'm all up for sitting inside and stuff…but I dunno…I'm bored."

"Finally." Ryan thought. Seth had read his mind.

They had gotten through the first 4 episodes of 'The Valley.' Ryan didn't mind the show that much now. He didn't like how it was a bunch of 20 year olds in High School, with more problems than he could make out, and they did have seriously dysfunctional relationships going on…but it wasn't too bad…he had to admit. It didn't keep him from being bored out of his mind though.

It was nearly 10:30 a.m. and all he wanted was to get out of the house. Seth obviously did too, cause he was still rambling on about how he wanted to go chill in the pool.

"C'mon. Grab your bathing suits. You guys can sit and tan, or do whatever…" Seth said trying to coax the girls into going swimming.

"Coop?" Summer looked at Marissa. "Sound good to you?" She asked agreeing with Seth…swimming did sound fun.

"Yeah. Let's go get our suits." With that they went out the front door.

"Finally!" Seth sighed.

"You're the one who bought the first season of 'The Valley.' Ryan had to say it. It was sort of Seth's fault that they had to sit in the living room all morning.

"So…my mom likes it." Seth said trying to defend himself.

"So do you…admit it." Ryan said smiling.

"You do too Ryan."

"I'm gonna go put on my shorts…you can finish watching 'The Valley." Ryan got off the couch and headed towards the Pool House.

Seth turned off the PlayStation and headed to his room to put his shorts on as well.

* * *

"Tell me Coop."

"I already did Summ. That's it."

Summer and Marissa were continuing their conversation about Marissa and Ryan's 'sleepover' while driving back to the Cohen's.

"So, you and Ryan. I can't believe it!"

"Okay. Let it go now. Okay?"

"Alright Coop. I forgot you were all 'personal' about that stuff."

* * *

They pulled into the Cohen's driveway and went around back to find Ryan and Seth already in the pool laying on the air mattresses.

Marissa and Summer looked at each other. The boys hadn't even noticed they were back. They were too busy sleeping on their mattresses.

Marissa smiled and took off running, so did Summer. They jumped into the pool and Ryan and Seth immediately jumped up. "What the hell?" Seth asked not knowing what was going on.

Marissa and Summer popped up from underneath the water. Marissa pulled Ryan off of his mattress and Summer did the same to Seth.

"You guys scared the shit out of me!" Seth said pulling Summer close to him.

"I can't believe you guys got in here without us!" Marissa said giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

They played around a little until they got bored with swimming.

"We're going inside." Summer said as she led Seth out of the pool. Leaving Ryan and Marissa all alone.

Summer and Seth headed towards his bedroom. "C'mon Cohen…let's get out of these wet clothes."

Seth just followed smiling.

* * *

Ryan helped Marissa out of the pool. And when she was out he looked her up and down. Taking in all of her beauty. He loved the way she looked. She noticed that he was just standing there and staring at her. She pushed him a little to get his attention. "What?" He asked confused.

"Let's go in the Pool House, and take off these wet clothes." Marissa said pulling him by his wrist.

Ryan just let her pull him smiling.


	7. Something Pretty

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I forgot to tell you that earlier...I appreciate it so much. I'm glad you liked that last chapter, and I'm glad someone noticed the chapters' names. Thanks so much. I love you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter too. I tried. Later, Jamie.

Marissa turned to kiss Ryan after they entered the Pool House and shut the door. The phone started to ring and Ryan pulled away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan. It's Jimmy. Is Marissa there?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Ryan said covering the phone with his palm. "It's your dad." He handed the phone to Marissa.

"Hey."

"Hey Kiddo. Your phone was…well not with you, so I called there."

"Yeah, no, that's fine…so what's up?"

"Well, I told your mom." The look on Marissa's face immediately caught Ryan's attention. "And she's…well, she's pretty mad. But don't worry Mariss. We're going to figure this out, I am going to figure this out. I was just wondering though, if it would be okay for you to stay at Summer's for a little while, y'know so I can work everything out. Is that okay sweetie?"

Marissa stood quiet. That was a lot of information. "That's fine." She finally managed to speak.

"Okay Kiddo, I love you."

"I love you too." Marissa hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Ryan asked concerned.

"He told my mom. And she's mad."

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked hugging her and holding her close to him.

Marissa smiled. She loved having Ryan care. "Yeah…y'know, my mom isn't going to ruin my life anymore. I have to stay with Summer for a little while though."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I'd rather stay with you." Ryan pulled Marissa closer. They were still dripping wet and were only in their bathing suits.

The door burst open and Seth jumped in. "I have the best idea! Let's go camping!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Summer agrees with that Seth." Marissa said sarcastically.

"It was her idea!"

"I thought it was your idea?" Ryan asked laying his head on Marissa's shoulder.

"Actually, getting away from here, sounds…"

"Good?" Ryan said finishing Marissa's sentence.

"Yeah."

"Alright! Let's pack! We're leaving tomorrow!" Seth said excitedly and bounded out of the Pool House.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Summer asked for the thousandth time checking for all their 'essentials'.

"Yep. I still can't believe you agreed to go camping Summ."

"It's something new." Summer and Marissa checked their stuff one more time. It was 7:30 when they headed towards Seth's and Ryan's house.

"Ryan! Get up! We're all ready to go man." Seth said shaking Ryan.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked sleepily.

"7:45."

"Okay. I'm up. Get out."

Seth left the Pool House and walked into the main house where Summer and Marissa were sitting and drinking orange juice.

"He's getting up." Seth said casually, picking up a bagel.

25 Minutes Later-

Ryan walked into the house. "Let's go." He said kissing Marissa and taking her hand in his.

* * *

"This place is like…dirty." Summer said stating the obvious.

"It's the woods, Summ. What did you expect?" Marissa asked sitting their bags next to the cement bench.

"Me and Ryan will set up the tents." Seth said handing Ryan the tent poles.

"By 'me and Ryan' you mean just me, don't you?" Ryan asked while starting to put the poles together.

45 Minutes Later-

"There. Two tents. Completely together."

"With no help from you." Ryan stated to Seth. Seth ignored and started to put his and Summer's things in one of the tents.

Ryan started airing up the mattress that him and Marissa were having to sleep on.

"You don't have to do that yet Ryan." Marissa said kissing him on the cheek.

"Better now, then when it's dark." Ryan replied taking a break from airing up the mattress.

"True." Marissa said now kissing him on the lips. Ryan dropped the mattress and the air started to spew out.

"Hey…hey…guys, it's early. Save that for later." Seth said interrupting their moment. "Ryan, let's go get some fire wood."

Ryan pulled away from Marissa. "Okay." He said walking off with Seth.

Summer saw the boys walk off and went over to Marissa. "Coop! These tents are so…tent-like. Let's fix them up!"

"Okay." Marissa replied laughing at how weird Summer can be.

When Seth and Ryan arrived with the fire wood the tents had gone from empty to…well full. The 'beds' were made up and all the stuff was put inside neatly. "Wow. Looks like you guys were busy too." Seth said putting his arm around Summer and admiring their work.

"Who's hungry?" Ryan asked while trying to start the fire.

"Me." Seth, Summer, and Marissa replied at the same time.

* * *

"What are we gonna do here for four days?" Marissa asked sitting on Ryan's lap feeding him melted marshmallows.

"We'll think of something." He replied smiling. He had marshmallow on his lip and Marissa licked it off. Ryan liked that. Summer and Seth did not.

"I just hope it doesn't rain like it did that one time. That would suck." Seth said setting up a chair to sit on.

They were having a great time.

Ryan really did wonder if it would rain.

Marissa wondered what was going to happen when she had to go back to Newport.

Seth wondered how Ryan got the fire started without any matches or a lighter.

Summer wondered about what she was going to do without Princess Sparkle, considering she left her at home.

Tell me what you thought. Should it rain? Should there be drama? Let me know.


	8. A Lack of Color

"No! No! I asked for it not to rain!" Seth screamed up at the grayish-blue sky. The drops were slowly falling on them. "I don't like the rain Summer, I don't like it!" He said nuzzling his head to hers.

"Cohen, it's not that bad. Look, I seriously doubt that it'll be like last time. It probably will stop in a little while. You know, you had to say 'I hope it doesn't rain' and then it rains…way to run your mouth."

"Are you saying this is my fault Summer?"

"Yes." Summer laughed amused at Seth. He could be such a baby.

"Well, we better go inside the tents…unless you guys wanna get wet…" Marissa said standing up and pulling Ryan off of the ground.

"So…wait! We have to spend an entire day inside the tents?" Seth asked frustrated.

"Unless you're set on getting wet…yeah." Ryan answered going into his tent after Marissa.

"C'mon Cohen." Summer said leading Seth into their tent.

10 Minutes Later

Summer ran through the now pouring rain to Ryan and Marissa's tent. She unzipped the zipper to find them playing a card game. "I would've guessed to see something completely different…but I'm glad I didn't." Summer quipped, stepping into the tent. "Cohen is driving me Crazy! Ryan…why don't you give me and Riss some girl time together?"

"But, I'm teaching her how to play poker." Ryan replied not wanting to leave or be stuck with Seth for the rest of the day complaining about the rain.

"And count cards!" Marissa added.

"Please?" Summer asked him with pleading eyes. Marissa did the same. She wanted to spend some time with Summer. Cards were getting boring, even though she liked Ryan teaching her new stuff.

"Alright. Fine. But if I die of…well, whatever Seth puts me through it's your fault." Ryan said to Summer. He stood up to leave.

"Thanks Chino. You can have Seth during the day, and I'll take him during the night." Summer said giving Ryan a little hug.

"I didn't need to hear that." Ryan replied leaving the tent.

"I have the best idea Coop!" Marissa looked at Summer skeptically. "Let's put make-up on the boys when they're sleeping!"

Marissa and Summer laughed. "Okay. I'll go to your tent after Ryan's asleep…we'll do Seth, then we'll do Ryan." Marissa agreed.

"This will rock. So…teach me about poker Coop." Summer said as she picked up the cards.

* * *

"I know they're planning something." Seth said flipping through a comic book.

"No they're not Seth. You're paranoid." Ryan replied, annoyed of Seth's constant talking.

"Why else would Summer go over there?"

"I wonder." Ryan said sarcastically while reaching over to grab another comic book from the pile.

Summer and Marissa crawled into the tent with Seth and Ryan, dripping with water.

"Is it raining that hard?" Seth asked grabbing a towel and handing it to Summer, then doing the same for Marissa.

"Yes. It is…" Marissa answered sitting close to Ryan as her put his arms around her, trying to dry her off more.

* * *

"Ryan…I'm cold." Marissa said looking through her bag for something warmer than her skirt and tank top to put on.

"Didn't you bring something warm to wear?" He asked picking up his bag and searching through it.

"No, I didn't consider the fact that it might actually rain again."

"Here." Ryan said as he tossed her one of his hoodies. She slipped it on as well as her Care Bear pajama pants. "Better?" Ryan asked.

"Much." She answered sitting by him and kissing him.

They started kissing more passionately and Ryan layed with her on their air mattress.

"See? Rain's not so bad." Marissa replied between kisses. Ryan moved his lips to her neck and she laughed. "That tickles Ry."

"So…" Ryan said still kissing her. He moved his lips back to her and she smiled. Then she thought of how her and Summer were gonna put make-up on him later, which made her laugh. "What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." She answered, pulling the blanket over their bodies.

* * *

Seth and Summer layed on the air mattress holding each other's hands. "I'm tired." Summer said curling closer to Seth.

"Me too. Sleep?"

"Yeah." Seth pulled Summer closer to him. They snuggled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Marissa watched Ryan sleep. He looked so cute in his wife beater and his hair all messed up. She was so glad to be home, with him.

She slowly got up, pulling the hoodie and her shoes on…then she snuck out of the tent. It had to be around 2:30 a.m.

"Summ…Summ. Wake up! I got my make-up bag."

Summer opened her eyes to find Marissa over her head shaking her bag. She got up and grabbed it from Marissa. She pulled out the mascara, and Marissa got the blush, eye shadow, and lip-gloss. Seth didn't even stir.

When they were finished, he had bright pink eye shadow on, and dark black mascara. He had rosy pink cheeks and glossy lips. Summer and Marissa found it difficult not to laugh…it was hilarious.

They stepped out of the tent and headed towards her tent. They did the same to him, except he had purple eye shadow. And they added red fingernail polish to his toenails…which was funny, considering they had forgot the fingernail polish remover.

"At least it's one of his favorite colors." Marissa stated trying to contain her laughter.

"Okay Coop. Ryan's done. I'm going back to sleep." Summer said going back to her tent.

The boys won't be happy in the morning.

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought...cause I love when you do. Should the boys get revenge?


	9. Smile Like You Mean It

This chapter took a little while to write...sorry. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys! Later, Jamie. P.S. I only own the story.

Seth woke up to the Sun shining in his eyes. Summer was sleeping next to him all cuddled up to his arm. He smiled and pulled his arm away. Summer stirred but didn't wake up. Seth picked up his bag, ready to go take a shower and left the tent.

Ryan stared at him with amusement, but Seth spoke first. "Getting into Marissa's make-up are we?"

Ryan passed Seth's comment off. "It sure looks like you are."

"It looks like you are Ryan."

"Huh?" Ryan asked confused. Seth was the one with make-up on.

"Here." Seth said pulling a mirror out of his bag. Ryan gave him a 'look'. "It's Summer's."

"Sure." Ryan said as he looked in the mirror and gasped. He turned it around to Seth. "Look."

"What the hell man? Why are we wearing make-up?" Seth asked confused.

"I can think of two reasons." Ryan stated looking towards the tents.

"Let's go to the showers…think of revenge…and KILL THEM." Seth said devilishly.

"Good idea. But I think killing them is going a little far Seth." Ryan smiled, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Look at your toenails." Seth spoke matter-of-factly.

Ryan looked down at the bright red color covering his toenails. "Maybe not."

* * *

Summer snuck into Marissa's tent. "Coop! Wake up!" Marissa opened her eyes. "The boys are gone. Do you know where they are?"

"No." Marissa looked around the tent, seeing that Ryan's bag was gone. "Shower. You think they're pissed?"

"Yeah. But it was just a joke. They should get over it." Summer said shrugging.

"We painted Ryan's toenails." Marissa stated.

"Yeah, he'll be a little bit mad about that." Summer replied laughing.

"Hey!" Ryan said entering the tent. "You're up." He said kissing Marissa on the cheek.

"Where's Seth?" Summer asked.

"Bathroom. There was only one tent." Ryan answered.

"Oh…okay." Summer said leaving the tent.

"So…you aren't mad?" Marissa asked worried Ryan would be mad at her.

"Oh…no. It was funny. Me and Seth cracked up about it." Ryan lied.

"Really?" Marissa asked confused, figuring he would've been a lot more angry at her.

"Yeah. You went a little far with the toenails though. How come Seth didn't get that?"

"Because you're special." Marissa said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan asked, jumping on Marissa and tickling her.

"Okay…Ryan…Stop!" Marissa screamed between breaths. Ryan pulled away and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"Hey Cohen." Summer said as Seth walked up and put his bag down.

"Hey Summer. It was funny. Don't worry, I'm not mad." Seth said seeing Summer's worried face.

Summer smiled.

"You guys ready for breakfast? I got Pop Tarts!" Seth called out to Ryan and Marissa. They came out of the tent with their hair all messed up.

"Nice look you guys." Summer said noticing.

Marissa smoothed out her hair.

"What kind of Pop Tarts?" Ryan asked.

"Spider-Man 2 Pop Tarts." Seth answered.

"Yummy." Marissa said grabbing a package of Pop Tarts out of the box. She opened the wrapper and handed Ryan one of the two Pop Tarts.

Ryan smiled. "Thank you." Then he led Marissa over to the cement bench where they both sat down.

"What's with them?" Seth asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"They're happy Cohen. It's a good thing."

"Yeah. I guess it is." Seth said, handing some Pop Tarts to Summer and kissing her.

* * *

"Where'd the girls go?" Ryan asked Seth while walking back to the campsite with new firewood.

"Showers." Seth answered, flipping another page in his comic book.

"Oh." Ryan smiled.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see them come back with green hair. They're gonna be pissed." Seth said laughing.

"You go washable dye right?" Ryan asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't make it permanent."

"Okay, good. Cause Summer has…" Ryan started.

"Rage blackouts…" Seth said finishing Ryan's sentence. "Oh, I forgot about those. They are going to kick our asses."

"Pretty much."

* * *

"OH MY GOD COOP! MY HAIR IS…"

"GREEN!" Summer and Marissa screamed.

"They put dye in our shampoo!" Marissa yelled.

"They are DEAD!"

* * *

"Oh…God, we're dead." Seth said as he saw Marissa and Summer walking towards him and Ryan, with towels wrapped around their hair.

"You guys are DEAD! COHEN, I can't believe you!" Summer screamed.

"Listen, Summer, it washes out…right Ryan?" Seth looked over but Ryan was gone. He looked and saw him running from Marissa.

"It was a joke Marissa. I'm sorry!" Ryan said running.

"Just a joke? Ryan! My hair is green!" Marissa screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said stopping to take a breath. "It washes out."

"Promise?" Marissa asked stopping too.

"Yes. It said it on the bottle and everything." Ryan answered, out of breath.

"C'mon. You're coming with me, and if it doesn't come out…I'm using my shampoo on your hair." Marissa said pulling Ryan by his wrist.

"Okay." Ryan said letting her pull him.

"Cohen. I can't believe you did this to me. At least yours was just make-up…it comes off easily." Summer said still a little angry.

"Summer, it washes out, I swear. C'mon, I'll even help you get it out." Seth said walking her back towards the bathroom.

* * *

All four teenager are sitting around the fire.

"I didn't read that far on the bottle. Sorry." Seth said pulling the towel off his head to reveal his green hair.

Ryan did the same and his hair was also green, only much brighter. "At least we ALL have green hair…and it will wash out in two weeks." Ryan said, trying to get Marissa to not be so mad at him.

"Red toenails and green hair…that's a good look for you buddy." Seth said looking at Ryan and smiling.

"Yeah? Thanks Seth." Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Okay Coop. Even though what they did sucked, we did start it. And at least they are suffering through this with us." Summer said, feeling bad for Ryan, considering it was mostly Seth's idea.

"True. I guess it's no so bad. At least now we'll stand out." Marissa replied, hugging Ryan.

Summer smiled and kissed Seth's cheek. "You're crazy Cohen…but that's why I love you."

Seth smiled. "I love you too Summer."

"We're leaving tomorrow, right?" Ryan asked, ready to get away from the woods.

"Yes." Marissa answered.

"Good." Ryan said as he leaned and kissed Marissa. "I miss my Pool House."

"I miss PlayStation." Seth replied. They all laughed.

Sorry there's no bears...and just to let you know, I like RM more than SS...so there's more RM. But I'll promise you that there will be a just SS chapter later. Thanks for your suggestions though, I appreciated it so much.


	10. Big Sur

Wow! Chapter 10! Never thought I'd make it this far...but here it is. Hope you like, I brought in some drama in this one! Jamie

"Is everybody packed?" Summer asked, putting her last bag in the car.

"No. Close to it though." Marissa replied, putting a few more things in her bag.

"Where's Chino?" Summer asked looking around.

"He went to brush his teeth. I guess he's packed. I think he packed last night, he's so ready to go home." Marissa said putting her brush in her bag.

"Well, it was fun, until we all got green hair." Summer said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah. At least Seth has a hat he can wear. It's not that fair, it was his idea…and he barely has to suffer through it." Marissa replied.

"Hey. I'm ready." Ryan yelled walking back to where Marissa and Summer were. "Where's Seth?"

"I thought he went with you." Summer answered.

"No. I went alone." Ryan replied, picking up Marissa's bag and putting in the car.

"Then where's Seth?" Summer asked worriedly.

"I asked you." Ryan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ryan, is he just acting like he's gone, but really he went with you? If you guys are pulling…"

"No, Summer I went alone." Ryan said interrupting her. "Promise."

"Then where is he?" Marissa asked, starting to worry as well.

"What's up?" Seth yelled, walking towards everyone.

"God! Seth! Where were you?" Summer asked hitting him on the arm.

"Umm…ow. I was at the bathroom." Seth answered rubbing his arm.

Summer glared at Ryan. "He wasn't with me." Ryan said in his defense, not wanting to get hit.

"No, I went to the other one…over there." Seth said pointing to another restroom across the path.

"Whatever. Let's go." Summer said, pulling Seth's to the car.

* * *

"Oh, my God! What happened to your hair!" Kirsten asked hysterically. 

"Um…we went swimming and the chlorine dyed our hair." Seth replied sarcastically.

"Seth!"

"It was an accident."

"Seth!"

"It'll wash out in about two weeks." Seth said, worried about what Kirsten was going to do.

"Ryan!"

Ryan looked shocked. Kirsten never used that tone with him.

"It was the shampoo…a little prank. It washes out in two weeks." Ryan said looking down.

"I should ground you guys…but I'll let this one slide." Kirsten said looking closer at Seth and Ryan's hair. "Where are the girls? Do they look like this too?"

"We took them home. And yes, they do Mother."

* * *

"Hey Kiddo…your hair is…green. What happened?" Jimmy asked hugging Marissa. 

"Um…long story. But it'll wash out. Did everything go okay here…with mom?" Marissa asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Um…yeah. I took care of everything. She's mad. But she'll live. She promised to let this kind of handle itself. And for the time being you can stay with me, or Summer if you want more room. Either way is fine with me." Jimmy said.

"I'll stay with Summer. I mean, she has a room for me and stuff." Marissa replied hoping that she didn't hurt his feelings. "You sure that's okay though?"

"Yes. Of course. I understand." Jimmy said smiling at her.

"Cool. So, thanks Dad."

"No problem Kiddo."

* * *

3 Weeks Later 

"Okay Coop. Girls night out!" Summer screamed. "No boys."

"Yeah? Except…I don't know. I'd rather stay in. Be comfortable." Marissa replied.

"Okay. Girls night in." Summer said smiling at Marissa.

"Okay." Marissa said laughing.

* * *

"Hey Coop! You won't believe what I found!" Summer ran inside her room where Marissa was laying on the bed eating chips. 

"What?" Marissa asked, putting another chip in her mouth.

"The video of all of us. You remember? It was on the beach that night…like a couple of days after we painted your room."

"You still have that?" Marissa asked, smiling, remembering how that was right after her and Ryan got back together.

Summer smiled and put the tape in. She sat by Marissa and reached in for some chips.

On The Tape

"No Seth! I don't want to! That water's freezing!" Summer screamed as Seth tried to pull her into the water.

"C'mon Summer, it'll be fun." Seth asked using puppy dog eyes.

"No Seth!"

Marissa stepped in front of the screen. "C'mon Ryan. Give me the camera."

"No."

"Yes. You have to be on the tape too."

"No I don't." Ryan argued.

"Please." Marissa pleaded. But Ryan wouldn't give her the camera. Marissa started pulling on it and shaking it.

"Ryan c'mere man! Look what I found!" Seth yelled, waving his arms for Ryan to go to where he was.

Ryan finally let go of the camera and Marissa took over.

"What?" Ryan asked, stopping where Seth was, which was right next to the water. Seth and Summer both grabbed him and pushed him into the water.

Marissa started laughing as a wet, pissed off, Ryan came out of the water to grab Seth. Which he did successfully, and threw him into the water. "What about Summer?" Seth asked coming out of the water.

Summer ran to Marissa and took the camera. "Hey Summer…" Marissa started to protest.

"Coop! If I have the camera, he won't get me." Summer said, out of breath.

"Yeah. That's what you think now." Ryan replied and walked back over to Seth.

The tape went blank and then it showed Ryan and Summer in Ryan's Pool House.

"Ha ha! I got the camera now!" Seth said zooming in on Ryan's annoyed glare.

"Seth, stop it." Ryan said. "I don't like being on the camera."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll look fat?" Seth asked in a baby-ish tone.

"Who looks fat?" Summer asked, obviously, she was zoned out throughout their conversation.

"You." Ryan answered, laughing at his comment.

"Hey!" Summer screamed, slapping him on his arm.

"Ow. That really does hurt." Ryan said rubbing his arm.

"I told you." Seth replied. "I've still got bruises."

"Shut-it Cohen." Summer said going to the bathroom where Marissa was. "Coop. Let me in there with you. Ryan's being a jerk."

Marissa opened the door and Summer scrambled in. "Why do you think I came in here?" Marissa stated, smiling at Ryan.

"Well, this is getting boring. Let's play some PS2." Seth said, setting the camera down and turning it off.

The tape went blank.

Summer and Marissa laughed. "Some things never change." Marissa said to Summer.

"I know…Coop? Are you okay? Summer asked seeing Marissa had a sick look on her face.

"I think I'm gonna…" Marissa ran off of the bed and into the bathroom. Summer went after her.

"Coop…are you okay?" She asked outside the bathroom door. He question was quickly answered when she heard Marissa throwing up.

A few minutes later Marissa came out.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked again.

"Yeah. I mean, I just got sick all of a sudden. But I'm okay now, I think." Marissa answered.

"Okay Coop."

"Do you have any Tylenol though? I kind of have a headache."

"Yeah. I'll get it for you."

"Thanks….um, Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think…I'm…late."

* * *

"Okay Coop. Yeah, I got one." Summer said into her cell phone. She looked at the pregnancy test in her hands. "I'll see you in 30 minutes…Bye." She hung up her phone. 

"Summer!" Seth called from another aisle. "What are you doing here?"

Summer immediately put the test behind her back and picked up a box of tampons that were nearby. 'Way to contradict yourself moron.' She though to herself. "I'm just picking up a few things. What are you doing here?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Ryan's sick. I came to get him some medicine. I think it's just a cold or something though, maybe strep throat. What kind of things are you picking up?" Seth asked trying to see what she was hiding.

"Stuff…girl stuff." She tried to cover. But Seth saw the box and his eyes got wide.

"Summ…Summ you aren't…um…please tell me you're not…" Seth stuttered.

"No Cohen. I'm not. This isn't for me." Summer stated, relieving Seth of his worst fear.

"Then who's it f…..Oh my God! Marissa?" Seth asked freaking out.

Summer looked down. "Let Marissa tell him okay."

"Okay. I won't tell him." Seth said, feeling so bad for Marissa and Ryan…they'd both already been through way too much. "I promise."

What did you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter...It took me awhile to write, sorry. Review...tell me what you thought! I love it when you do.


	11. Little House of Savages

Hey guys! I wrote this chapter with chapter 10, but decided to split it up. Hope you enjoy. That is, if you guys are still reading. I love those of you who are! Jamie.

Seth knocked on the Pool House door. "Ryan? You in here?" He asked opening the glass doors. "Where ya at buddy? I got you some medicine."

Ryan came out of the bathroom in a wife beater and black sweat pants. "Ugghh…" He moaned. "I'm not eating again, I'm getting sick of seeing it in reverse." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Sorry man. Here." Seth said handing Ryan the medicine.

"Thanks."

"I ran into Summer at the store."

"Yeah? I thought they were having a 'girls night out'."

"Yeah. She was just there…getting some stuff." Seth said. He wanted to tell Ryan so bad, but he remembered that he had promised.

"At least you got to see her." Ryan said leaning back.

"Yeah."

Ryan leaped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom. A few seconds later Seth heard retching sounds. He sat the medicine on Ryan's night stand and left the Pool House.

* * *

Marissa knocked on Ryan's door. "Ryan, you in here?" She asked while stepping inside. 

"Yeah." Ryan's muffled answer came from under the covers.

"Hey. Why are you under the covers?" Marissa asked, pulling the covers off of his head and body.

"Cause I'm freezing!" Ryan answered, pulling the covers back over him.

"Oh…sorry. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Well, maybe, I'll come back…I mean, I don't want to bother you."

"Mariss…you aren't bothering me. I'm just a little sick. Did you need something?" Ryan asked sitting up in his bed.

Marissa sat on the bed by him and her eyes started to well up with tears. Ryan leaned over and hugged her. She felt horrible. She didn't want to tell him when he was sick. All the heat from his body was making her hot. Finally her sobs suppressed and Ryan pulled away.

"What? What is it?"

"Um…I'm…I could be…pregnant." Marissa started crying again.

"What? Are you sure, I mean did you…" Ryan asked, scared. He didn't want to go through this again.

"I haven't took the test yet, so I'm not sure." Marissa replied. She pulled the test box out of her bag. "I wanted you to be her with me."

"I will always be here with you."

* * *

"It says 'one line means no, and two lines means yes. Takes about 3 minutes to show up'." Ryan said reading the box and kissing Marissa lightly on the forehead. "But no matter what it says…I'm going to be here with you…okay?" 

"Okay." Marissa said quietly. Marissa looked at the test. "…It has…one line. That means no! Ryan that means I'm not!" Marissa said hugging Ryan.

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "Oh God." He said rushing to the bathroom. Marissa's smile faded quickly.

"Aww…poor baby." She said as he stepped out of the bathroom."

"Yeah. Wanna make it all better?" He asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Of course." She patted the bed for him to sit by her. He did and she pulled his head into her lap and played with his hair.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I just think we should be more careful…from now on."

"We will." Ryan replied sleepily.

"Okay. Hey Ryan…thanks for being here for me. I mean I don't know what I'd do with out you. I love you." But the only reply she got was the sound of Ryan's light snoring. She smiled.

* * *

"M…rissa? You in here?" Ryan asked dazed. 

It was dark outside and he couldn't see anything. He was sweating and really hot. He kicked the covers off of him and they fell to the floor. He reached over and flicked on the lamp that was next to his bed.

His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. He looked around the room but Marissa wasn't there. He slipped his sweat pants off cause he was burning up. As soon as he stood up, he felt sick again, and he bolted towards the bathroom. When he came out, he noticed the clock. It said 3:24 a.m.

"Uggh. I hate being sick." He said to himself. He sat back down on the bed. Then he saw the paper on his nightstand.

Ryan:

Sorry I had to leave. Kirsten told me that I should. I'll be back in the morning to help you feel better.

I love you.

Marissa.

He smiled. Even though he wasn't one to want to be babied when he was sick, he had to admit, it was nice when Marissa babied him.

After an hour of playing play station alone, he finally fell back asleep.

* * *

"Marissa. Wake up!" Summer said shaking Marissa lightly. 

"Why?" Marissa asked turning over.

"Cohen's sick. He wants me to go over there and baby him. He said he caught it from Ryan…you wanna come?"

"Yeah, just let me get ready and stuff." Marissa said getting out of bed.

"So. How are you? I mean, yesterday…you were pretty freaked out." Summer asked breaking the silence in the car.

"I'm a lot better. Relieved. Happy." Marissa replied, changing the radio station once again. It landed on Joseph Arthur's Honey and the Moon. She smiled. This was one of her and Ryan's favorite songs.

"I'm glad you're not pregnant Coop. I mean, imagine you…being fat." Summer said laughing a little.

"Well…one day…later…I will be. So you won't have to." Marissa said, thinking of Ryan, hoping he would be the one she married and lived her life with.

"Yeah. And me and Cohen will have some curly dark haired little cutie…while you and Ryan will have some gorgeous little Leo DiCaprio." Summer replied, laughing.

"I hope so." Marissa said nudging Summer's arm.

* * *

Summer quietly knocked on Seth's door and walked in. 

"Mommy, is that you?" Seth asked sleepily.

"Mommy? Cohen…you're such a baby." Summer replied walking towards Seth's bed where he was laying, huddled up in blankets.

Seth nodded his head and reached his arms out for Summer. She smiled and sat down by him. "Do you need anything?" She asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

"A kiss. I need lots of them." Seth answered, leaning in.

"Cohen! I don't want to be sick. You can wait for a kiss." Summer said pushing him away. He pouted and Summer couldn't help but give in to him. "Alright. I guess you're worth getting sick." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. "But then, if I do get sick…guess who's gonna be my slave?" She said as she pulled away from their kiss.

"I will. Cause I would do anything for you."

"Aww. Cohen. I love you."

"I love you too Summer." Seth said pulling her down to lay next to him on the bed. She lay her head on the pillow facing him and playing with individual curls throughout his hair. "I can't believe Ryan got me sick." Seth mumbled, falling asleep next to the love of his life.

* * *

"Hey. Feeling better?" Marissa asked walking into the Pool House. 

"A little. I haven't thrown up in 30 minutes…" Ryan answered pulling a hoodie over his head. "I'm cold though."

"Well, do you need anything?"

"Yeah. I need to get outta this Pool House." Ryan said putting on his slipper shoes and walking towards the doors. "C'mon. Let's go watch t.v. together or something…anything but being in here." Ryan asked, pleading with his eyes.

"Okay." Marissa said laughing.

* * *

"Hey Ryan. Where's Seth?" Sandy asked as he walked past Marissa and Ryan on the couch. 

"Upstairs…he's being a wimp." Ryan answered.

"How are you doing?"

"Better." Ryan replied getting up and putting another movie in. He had shed all of his warm clothes off cause he had started burning up again. He was only in a wife beater and sweat pants.

Sandy noticed how much skinnier Ryan looked. "God, Kid. You look awfully skinny. Looks like you and Seth could fit in the same clothes…when was the last time you ate."

"Well, the last time I kept something in that I ate was about 3 days ago. So I stopped eating in an attempt to stop throwing up." Ryan said sitting back down on the couch.

"Well, I called the doctor. He said it's just a virus that's been going around. You just need sleep. Fluids. The usual. So at least drink something." Sandy said grabbing his keys.

"Okay. Thanks Sandy."

"Yeah. Tell Seth too. I'm going to the office. I'll be home soon, but call if you or Seth need anything."

"Okay. Bye."

Sandy nodded his head and walked out.

"Now we're all alone." Ryan said leaning in to kiss Marissa.

"Kidding right? You're sick. I don't want to be sick like you." Marissa replied scooting away from Ryan.

"Fine. You probably have it already anyway." Ryan said crossing his arms over his chest and turning towards the t.v.

"You can be a baby too at times." Marissa replied laughing and kissing his cheek. "God, Ryan you're burning up." She said pulling away.

"So…what's different from the past two days I've been sick?" He asked facing her again.

Marissa smiled and kissed his lips.

"I feel better now."

"Good." Marissa said kissing him once more.

"I love you." He said as his lips were pressed against hers.

"Good to hear, cause I love you too….oh yeah! I brought you some musicals to watch. Since you love musicals so much." Marissa said smiling big.

"Ha…ha…ha." Ryan replied. He felt better already. Marissa was the best medicine.

I never planned to make Marissa pregnant. I just wanted her to get a scare. I don't do pregnancy stories. I have 1 pregnant woman at my house, at it's too much to deal with...I'd never write a story about one! So I hope my story isn't ruined...sorry that you thought it was.


	12. You Got Me All Wrong

Hey guys...thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter...I don't, but bare with me, cause I've been going through a writer's block. You guys rock! Later, Jamie.

Marissa sat her last bag on the floor of her new room.

"Hey Kiddo." Jimmy said stepping into her room.

"Hey."

"Getting everything unpacked?"

"Yeah. I talked to mom…she said that she was sorry. I don't know if she meant it though." Marissa said putting a picture on her desk.

"I think that she realizes that she made a mistake. You should go see her, talk to her." Jimmy said smiling.

"I will. I'm just so mad at her. But I'm sure she was trying to do what was best for me…I guess. She has a funny way of showing that she loves me."

"Yeah. But she does. Well, Kiddo. I've got to get to work. You'll be okay here right?"

"Of course. I can unpack, and I'm sure Ryan would love to help." Marissa said laughing a little.

"Okay. It'll be late when I get home. Don't wait up or anything."

"Okay." Marissa said hugging her dad and letting him leave.

It was no time before she called Summer.

* * *

"A party? Summer, I don't think Ryan will…"

"Look, Coop. It's one little party. And I was invited. I can't go alone, and I won't go with just Seth. PLEASE?" Summer asked, putting Marissa's clothes in her closet for her.

"I'll talk to Ryan."

"Why don't me and you just go? Then you won't have to tell Ryan."

"I can't lie to him."

"It's not lying if you avoid the subject. And we will be hanging out…so tell him that me and you are hanging out tonight."

"Okay." Marissa replied, giving in to Summer. She didn't want to go to a party…but maybe a night away would be good for her. It has been a while since she last drank, and she did kind of miss it. "Okay. But if Ryan finds out…you take the blame."

"Okay Coop. Get ready." Summer said happily.

"I just hope he doesn't stop by to like, surprise me…y'know, he only lives a few blocks away now."

"I doubt he will. I'll make sure Cohen keeps him busy okay."

"Alright."

* * *

"Okay Ryan. I got chips, dip, cookies, Mountain Dew, and Pop Tarts." Seth said, walking into the Pool House.

"I told you I wasn't hungry Seth." Ryan said pausing the game he was playing.

"What's wrong buddy? Are you upset cause Marissa and Summer went out?" Seth asked in a babyish mocking tone.

"No. I'm just bored, and you keep bothering me."

"Ryan, it was one party, they'll be back…"

"Party!" Ryan asked, jumping up instantly.

"Oops."

* * *

"See Coop. This is fun. I'm gonna go check out the rest of this place. See ya later." Summer yelled over the blaring music.

"Okay Summer. You don't have to worry." Marissa called back.

With that Summer walked off smiling. She trusted Marissa.

"Hey babe. You want some?" A strange guy asked Marissa holding out some orange liquid.

"What is it?" Marissa asked.

"Vodka…orange juice…the usual." He held it out for her to take and she accepted it.

She took a drink and the once familiar taste wasn't so familiar to her anymore. She gulped the rest down and it burned, but she liked it. The guy smiled and walked away. Marissa saw the clear liquid in a bottle and grabbed it off the counter. 'It was just one little party' Summer had said…well, it was just 'one little drink' Marissa thought.

She took off the cap and drank the vodka straight. She remembered why she loved drinking. She didn't have to worry about her mom, or college, or her dad, or anything. The numbness was starting to take over, and she felt good. So she kept drinking.

* * *

Ryan and Seth were in the car and looking for the house that the party was at.

"I can't believe you Seth. You kept this from me? You knew where they were going."

"Ryan, calm down. It's one party. What's the worst that could happen."

"Marissa could get drunk."

"It won't be the first time."

"No…but she's supposed to…"

"To what?"

"She promised. She lied to me again." Ryan said, pulling into the driveway of where the party was.

He ran inside to find a massive crowd of people. He remembered this all too well, and he hated it. "Marissa!" He screamed out for her over the music.

"Chino? What are you doing here?" Summer asked, sounding a little tipsy.

"Where's Marissa?" Ryan asked avoiding her question.

"Dunno. Haven't seen her in a while." Summer said taking another drink from her cup.

Ryan looked over the crowd of teens. He finally saw her. She was drunk, he could tell.

Marissa saw Ryan standing next to Summer. He was mad, she could tell.

He walked up to her angry, and pulled her outside. "Ryan! What are you doing?" Marissa yelled.

"What are you doing? Getting drunk! Marissa!"

"I'm sorry." Marissa tried to explain but Ryan was too mad to care.

"No. You lied to me."

"I'm sorry. It was Summer's idea. I was just having fun Ry."

"You think this is fun? Us, fighting?"

"No."

"Well, that's what happens when you drink…we fight. Why Marissa? You were doing so good." Ryan asked, calming his voice a little.

Marissa started to explain but instead launched forward to throw up. Ryan sighed and walked over to her, holding her hair back for her and rubbing her back.

Seth came out with Summer, who was obviously drunk as well. "I'm taking her car and taking her home…so you take the Rover home and I'll be there later." Seth said holding Summer up with his body.

"Okay." Ryan replied, taking Marissa's hand and walking her to the car.

* * *

Ryan pulled into Marissa's new driveway. He looked over at her and found that she had passed out. He got out of the car and went to the passenger's side. He picked Marissa up out of the seat, and carried her inside. He laid her down on her bed and sat beside her. He pushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

* * *

Marissa woke up to the sun in her eyes. "Uggh." She moaned.

She had a headache. A hangover. Her first in a long time. She looked around the room and saw Ryan, asleep on the floor, against the wall. 'Great' she thought. She had forgotten last night's events. She wished that Ryan did too…but there was no chance in hell she was that lucky.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, and her make-up was smeared over her eyes.

She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom, Ryan was awake.

"Hey." She said, walking over to him.

"Hey. I fell asleep…I guess." Ryan replied quietly.

"It's okay…Ryan…I don't know exactly what happened, but, I'm sorry. I really am." Marissa said, tears forming in her eyes.

Ryan stood silent for a while. "You lied to me."

"I know, I shouldn't have gone to that party. It was a mistake."

Ryan dropped his head. He didn't want to stay mad at her. "You can't do this anymore. You can't keep doing this." He replied.

"I know…how about we hang out today, just us? Talk about everything?"

Ryan was silent.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that I've lied too many times, and I really don't deserve forgiveness but, last night…I just, I…don't know how to explain it."

"Okay…Marissa. Look, I want you to know that I love you. But you can't keep doing this stuff to me, or to yourself. Last night I was so mad and worried about you. I was mad because you lied to me, about everything. I want to be able to trust you."

"You can. I'm trying so hard Ryan. I am."

"I know."

* * *

"I love you." Marissa said, putting her arms around Ryan and hugging him.

He hugged her back and whispered "I know."

"Hey. Ryan. You got mail today." Kirsten said happily.

"I did?" Ryan asked. He never got mail.

"Yes. Here." Kirsten said handing him the envelope.

"It's from Stanford." Ryan said opening it. "I got in." He said quietly.

"You got in! Ryan that's wonderful!" Kirsten said hugging him. "I'm so proud of you. I have to call Sandy." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"I got in." Ryan said still a little shocked.

"Where?" Seth asked coming into the kitchen and scaring Ryan a little.

"Stanford."

"Awesome. Where's mine?"

"Yours?" Ryan asked confused.

"Yeah, dude. I applied at the same schools as you. Ahh…here it is." Seth said picking his envelope off of the counter. He opened it.

"Did you get in?" Ryan asked, curious.

"Yeah, I did!" Seth yelled.

"Awesome." Ryan said using the same tone Seth had used with him.

Seth extended his hand for a high-five and Ryan slapped his hand against Seth's.

"We're going to college together…we're going to college together!" Seth sung as he danced around the kitchen. Then stopped when he saw Ryan's face. "What?"

"We have to tell the girls."

"Oh…yeah."

Okay, I tried. Let's just pretend that college letters come during the summer. Use your imagination, I know you can. And don't forget to inspire me with the great reviews.


	13. Specialist

I know it's been forever since I've Updated and I'm sorry. I've had a hectic schedule here lately. But I hope you like this chapter...there are only like 2 left in this story. Later-Jamie...and thanks for the reviews, you guys really rock!

"So we all got into the same college?" Marissa asked, laying her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Well, Ryan also got into UCLA." Seth replied.

"But I'm going to Stanford." Ryan commented towards Seth.

"You think we'll get in the same dorm Coop?"

"That would be so awesome. I mean, if me and Ryan did. We could get a flat screen TV, a huge stereo, and all the PS2 games we wanted." Seth said excitedly.

"Yeah…awesome." Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Hey…that hurts man."

"So maybe we should take some awesome vacation…before we start college and never get time to do…fun stuff." Marissa said.

"College is all about the fun stuff Coop."

"Yeah…I guess. But still…"

"You thinking a little TJ…or…" Everyone shot Seth an evil glare. "Not."

"How about…New York? Have you ever been there Ryan?" Summer asked.

"No."

"I don't think Ryan would do so good going to New York. I mean the airplane…and…"

"Shut-up Seth." Ryan said glaring at Seth.

"So, New York it is?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Seth and Summer replied.

They looked at Ryan.

"Okay."

* * *

"Yes, Father. I promise…We're at the airport now. Tell her I love her too. Ryan says the same. Okay…Alright…Bye." Seth hung up his cell phone. "Parents." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"Flight 180 now boarding." A lady over the intercom called.

"Let's go!" Summer said.

Marissa and Seth followed behind her. When Marissa noticed Ryan wasn't at her side, she turned to find him walking very slowly behind. "C'mon Ry. It won't be that bad. You can't even tell you're in the air."

Ryan walked faster and caught up with her. "What if we…crash?" He asked.

"We won't." Marissa replied laughing slightly.

"Okay. What if I fall out of the window?"

"You can't even fit through the window. And it stays closed anyway."

"Okay." Ryan said sighing. "What if…" Ryan started to say something else but was cut off by Marissa's lips.

"Don't worry." She said after pulling away.

"Okay." Ryan said as they stepped on the plane. "Okay." He replied once again. "Alright."

Marissa giggled at Ryan. He was so cute when he was scared.

* * *

"Cohen…I will not!" Summer screamed at Seth. 

"C'mon Summ. You know you want to…I'll just go into the bathroom. Then you come in like two minutes later."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No Seth."

"Do they always have to argue?" Ryan asked, sitting in the middle of Marissa and the bickering two.

"Yeah. That's what they do." Marissa said, taking Ryan's hand that was still gripped on the arm rest. "You still scared?"

"I'm not scared. I don't get scared."

"Yeah Right!" Seth said interrupting Ryan. "Remember that time I hid under the stairs and jumped out at you? You screamed like a little girl!" Seth said laughing.

Marissa and Summer looked at Ryan to see if it was true. Ryan's cheeks turned a bright red and he dropped his head. Confirming the truth. Summer and Marissa laughed.

"Wow…Chino…I never figured you to be 'the little girl screaming' type." Summer said in between laughs.

"Shut-up." Ryan said, his cheeks still red from embarrassment. "You're one to talk Seth. I said 'Boo' and you jumped like 10 feet in the air." Ryan said smiling. "You even screamed 'Mommy'."

Both girls laughed some more.

"I'm not afraid of airplanes." Seth quipped.

"Neither am I." Ryan shot back.

"Then look out the window."

"Stop you guys…Seth, you can scream like a girl just like Ryan, maybe even more so…and Ryan, who cares, you're afraid of heights…that's at least logical…unlike hamsters." Marissa said interrupting the boys and looking at Summer.

"Coop!"

Seth and Ryan laughed, realizing that Summer was scared of hamsters. "You know, I used to have one of those." Ryan started. "But it tried to kill me one day so…" He said, mocking Summer and laughing.

"Shut-up Chino…what about you Coop? You're afraid of, what was it now, closets?"

"No."

"Yeah. You are. You're afraid that there are monsters in closets, so you always make sure there is a light in your closet." Summer said, and everyone shut-up.

"Everyone's afraid of something." Seth said breaking the silence. "I don't like the dark either Marissa."

* * *

"Is this flight almost over?" Ryan asked. He had been on the plane way too many hours. He hated airplanes. 

Marissa smiled…"I think so."

"Good."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Seth said, unbuckling his seat belt. "Summer…if you want to---"

"Shut-up Cohen. Before I rip out your vocal chords."

"Okay. Got it." Seth said walking to the small bathroom at the back of the plane.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing here?" Ryan asked Marissa.

"Having fun…shopping…I don't know. Just being together."

"And we had to get on a plane to do all those things?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

Marissa leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek. "Don't worry. It will be fun…different."

"Yeah, I believe you." Ryan said smiling.

* * *

"We're here!" Seth called, opening the door to his and Summer's hotel room. "This place is gigantic." He said looking around at the monstrous vacation getaway. 

"I know. It's supposed to be. It has a Jacuzzi." Summer said matter-of-factly.

"Well…Let's get in it." Seth said while attempting to pull off his shirt. But instead he tripped over a table and landed on the floor. "Owe."

"God, Cohen. You're such a klutz." Summer said as she went over to Seth and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Thank you." Seth said smiling with his famous smile. "Now let me help you." He slid his hands under her pink tank top and pulled it over her head revealing her pink lacy bra. Seth looked at her with awe.

"Cohen! Quit staring and let's get in!" Summer said breaking the silence.

"Whatever you say Summer, yes, yes, okay."

* * *

"This place is…" 

"Huge." Marissa finished for Ryan.

"Yeah."

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"Um…I don't know. What do you want to do first?"

"How about the Jacuzzi?" Marissa asked pointing over at the big tub.

"That sounds fun. Go ahead."

"You too, silly." Marissa said laughing. She walked over to Ryan and pulled on his t-shirt. "C'mon."

"Okay." Ryan said kissing Marissa.

Okay, so I hope you liked it. It's not easy keeping these things interesting and I'm afraid that mine is seriously lacking. But if you liked it let me know. And I'm sorry for sending them to New York, but it's the next best place considering they live in California...and I nothing about different countries. I tried. Thanks for reading!


	14. So Sweet

Okay, so last chapter...must of sucked. I only got3 reviews for it. And in that case, this chapter is dedicated to you three. I appreciate you sticking with me. And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed in the past. It means a lot to me. So here's the next chapter...Enjoy! 

"So this was fun. Us. Getting to tour New York and everything." Summer said, walking by Marissa.

"It really was." Marissa replied.

"Too bad we have to go back tomorrow." Seth said, putting his arm casually around Summer.

"Thanks Seth." Summer glared, not wanting to go back to the life of Newport Beach, or actually, not wanting to start a new one at Stanford.

"Look, it will be fun…I mean, it won't, but it will." Seth rambled.

"You're being quiet." Marissa said to Ryan. He looked at her. "I mean, more than usual."

"Yeah. Just thinking." Marissa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Rain started to trickle down on them. "Only in New York." Seth started. "Would it rain after such a great day."

"Cohen, it rains everywhere…just not as much in California."

"You'd never survive living in another state." Ryan said, trying to shield Marissa from the rain with his arm.

They started running and finally they made it back to the hotel, rain pouring down around them.

"So…we're going to go pack. See you at 9-ish?" Seth asked heading to his and Summer's room.

"Yeah. Plane leaves at 10:30." Ryan said, turning with Marissa and going to their room.

* * *

"Cohen. Cohen! Wake UP-We over slept! It's 10:00!"

"What are you talking about Summer?" Seth asked, turning towards her on the bed.

"Coop just called. They over slept too. Get up lazy ass!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Seth said heading to the bathroom.

Summer scrambled around trying to get everything ready to go. "Good thing we packed last night." She said to herself.

* * *

"Why didn't we pack last night?" Marissa yelled, running around frantically.

"Calm down, Marissa. If we miss our flight, there will always be another one." Ryan said.

"Would you hurry? Summer hates being late. C'mon…get the stuff out of the closet."

"I'm trying to get this stuff ready. Why don't you?" Marissa looked at Ryan pleadingly. "Oh. Right. No light." Ryan smiled and stopped what he was doing. 'Why didn't we pack last night?' He thought to himself.

* * *

At 10:16 the whole gang was ready to go. "I called a cab." Seth said.

Then the cab pulled up. Ryan got in front. Seth, Summer, and Marissa got in back. "Hey. Could you, like, hurry man? Our plane leaves in like 7 minutes." Seth asked, getting annoyed of the drivers slow driving.

"I'm going fast as can." The driver replied. Obviously, not knowing too much English.

"Finally!" Summer said stepping out of the cab. The four friends grabbed their bags and ran through the terminal.

"Just in time." Ryan said out of breath.

They stepped onto the plane. The plane that would lead them back to their drama-filled lives. Back to their reality.

* * *

"This felt good." Ryan said to Marissa. "Getting away."

"Yeah. It did." Marissa smiled and turned back to the in-flight movie. Orange County. Hilarious. The air plane people obviously had a sense of humor. Or were really sarcastic. Playing the movie that had the name of where they were headed.

But Marissa couldn't focus. All she could think about was how her and Ryan were starting new lives, together. And how she didn't want anything bad to happen. 'But the inevitable had to happen.' She thought. Something would mess it up.

"What's wrong?" Ryan's voice interrupted her thoughts. Any other person would've thought that she was just in to the movie. But Ryan knew.

"Just…thinking." She replied.

"About?" He asked.

"Nothing." She looked at him. His blue eyes staring back. "Everything. I don't know."

"Don't worry. We're going to be fine. We're all getting away from Newport. Nothing bad will happen."

Marissa smiled. "Yeah." She looked over at Seth and Summer. Sleeping. 'Figures,' She thought.

The plane landed and they all got off. "Never again, will we get on one of those." Ryan said, picking out their bags.

* * *

When Seth and Ryan returned home, there was balloons and stuff everywhere. "SURPRISE!" Sandy and Kirsten yelled happily.

"A party? God, you guys…" Seth complained.

"Shut-up. You know you like it." Ryan said, as Kirsten gave them both a hug.

"We got you this." Kirsten said, handing over a key to Ryan.

"For both of you." Sandy said.

"A key? That's a great gift." Seth said sarcastically.

"Seth, this probably goes to a--"

"CAR!" Seth screamed, grabbing Ryan's arm and pulling him outside.

There it was, in the garage. A nice new Jeep. Just for them.

Kirsten and Sandy came outside to see Seth and Ryan jumping in the car. "This rocks!" Seth said happily. Ryan got out of the car. "What are you doing?" Seth asked, confused.

Ryan hugged Kirsten and Sandy. "Thanks."

Seth did the same. Not wanting to look like the ungrateful son.

* * *

3 Days Later

"So all your stuff is packed?" Marissa said walking into the Pool House.

"Just about." Ryan said, kissing her on the lips.

Seth poked his head in the door. "PlayStation?" He asked, causing Ryan and Marissa to pull apart.

"Yeah." Ryan said, taking Marissa's hand and going into the main house.

Summer was already on the couch, popcorn in hand.

And they all sat there, playing and having a great time. Just like they used to. 'Ryan was right' Marissa thought. 'Nothing bad will happen.'

Sorry if you guys wanted me to put more of New York in there...but I've never been there, so I didn't know what to write. And there's only one more chapter left. If I get a lot of reviews it'll probably come soon. Tell me what you thought. I love to hear opinions. Thank you! P.S. I don't own The O.C. nor do I own Orange County. But you already knew that, didn't you?


	15. Maybe I'm Amazed

Here we go...Last chapter. A/N is at the bottom...don't forget to review one more time...Push the GO button...you know you want to. LoL...Happy reading, I hope. Enjoy!

Maybe I'm Amazed

"I can't believe you are leaving. I mean, it was just yesterday that I was changing your…"

"Mom, please. Spare me the 'my little boy is leaving and now I'm all alone' speech." Seth interrupted Kirsten.

"Okay, okay." Kirsten said, hugging Seth and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm just going to miss you."

"It's not that far away. I'll visit. Ryan too." Seth said, sighing. His mom was way too 'mom-ish' today.

"Ryan! Come give me a hug bye!" Kirsten yelled at Ryan. Who came in from the kitchen door smiling.

"I'm coming." Ryan said, hugging Kirsten in a huge bear hug.

"I'll miss you so much. Call us, all the time. Every hour."

"Uh…yeah. I'm going to have classes you know. But I'll at least try for once a day." Ryan replied. He loved how much Kirsten was going to miss him. His mom never gave a damn if he was leaving.

"I can't argue with that." Kirsten said, smiling, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry. Don't be like this." Seth whined.

"It's not on purpose Seth." She replied, wiping her eyes. "Go say goodbye to your father." She shooed him out of the kitchen. And turned to Ryan. "Look, I know that you were all skeptical about us paying for college…but don't worry about it. Don't feel guilty or anything. We wanted to pay for it. You're as much of a son as Seth is to us."

Ryan looked down. "I can pay it back."

"No. You won't." Kirsten smiled. Ryan was so stubborn…but she was more stubborn than him.

Ryan smiled, a true smile. "Thanks." Then he hugged and kissed her one last time. "For everything…you're the best mom I've ever had."

"Don't make me cry again." Kirsten said, wiping her eyes once more. She laughed. "Go say bye to Sandy…he's probably waiting for you."

Ryan walked into the living room, waiting for Sandy and Seth to get finished with their goodbye.

"Ryan! Hey, I want you to watch over Seth, got it?" Sandy joked.

"Yeah, I plan to."

"Hey…don't I get a say in this? I'm not a baby or anything…" Seth whined again.

"Nope, sorry son. You don't get a say in the matter." Sandy laughed. He walked over to a smiling Ryan and gave him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

"You're as bad as Kirsten." Ryan replied.

"Nah. No one's as bad as Kirsten when it comes to goodbyes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing with their goodbyes and everything, the boys loaded up their car and headed off for Stanford.

Marissa and Summer driving behind them the whole way.

They finally got to the campus and looked around. "It seems different…since we visited last fall." Seth replied.

"It looks exactly the same." Ryan said.

"I mean, it's different now…because we're going here and everything."

"Yeah."

Marissa and Summer got out of their car. "Wow, Coop. This is awesome. We have a dorm together…Seth and Ryan are rooming together…we have it made." Summer said, cheerily.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing." Marissa replied, looking at the big campus and the building that took up a ton of space. She was used to giant schools…but this was really really a lot bigger than Harbor.

Ryan and Seth walked over to the girls. "We're here!" Seth called.

"Yeah. Now, to go get registered…unpack, and start school." Marissa said, hugging Ryan's waist.

"Woo Hoo…fun." Ryan replied, lacking enthusiasm.

"It will be fun, Ryan…it will be fun." Seth said, taking Summer's hand, and heading to registration.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 Day Later

"So, we start classes tomorrow." Seth replied, sitting on his bed.

"Yep."

"You think it's going to be okay? I mean, at home and everything. Mom seemed pretty crazy when we called yesterday."

"She'll get used to it. We'll visit, just like we said."

"Yeah." Seth replied, calmly.

"You already homesick?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Me? Homesick? I don't get homesick, Ryan. Do you NOT remember last summer?" Seth asked, smiling.

"You act like it…you act like you want to go home." Ryan replied, sitting next to Seth.

"Nah. Just worried about the Parental Units."

"They'll be fine."

Marissa and Summer walked into the room. "You guys still don't have everything unpacked? That's so typical of guys." Summer rolled her eyes.

"We got the PlayStation out." Seth argued.

"Even more typical." Summer said, kissing Seth.

Ryan moved to his bed, Marissa sitting in his lap.

"This'll be fun. We can sneak in here all the time." She said, kissing Ryan.

"Yes, you can."

"No, she can't." Seth replied.

"You can sneak into Summer's room. Marissa can sneak in here. It'll work out." Ryan replied.

"Yeah. True."

"This place is amazing." Marissa said, once again. She was so happy to get away from Newport.

"You're amazing." Ryan said, hugging her close.

Everything was amazing, they were all happy. Nothing would destroy them this time.

College was going to be an awesome experience…and none of them could wait to experience it.

End.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know it's short…and sucky…but I needed to get this fic finished. It was driving me CRAZY.

Sorry if you're disappointed.

And I have recently found out that the Fantastic Four are going to be Seniors in Season 3...so we can just pretend that this is after Season 3 or something. I really thought that they were Seniors this year…with their age and everything. LOL.

Thanks for everything you guys! I love all of you and I'm glad you stuck with me and read this. It was my first full length fic…and I know it wasn't the best, but I'll hopefully get better as time progresses.

I probably won't do any kind of sequel to this…I know nothing about what happens in college, except what I've seen on television…so it wouldn't be that interesting. Plus, I like ending it where everyone is happy.

Thanks for reading…and reviewing…that means a lot to me. You guys Rock! Jamie (or J)

And I don't own anything but the storyline. I don't own the titles of the Chapters either...they are the songs on The OC Mix 2.

Love you guys!

Later.


End file.
